powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Doppelgänger Morphing
The power to take on the appearance of others. Variation of Shapeshifting. Physical equivalent of Mental Mimicry. Also Called * Appearance Mimicry * Changeling * Glamouring * Imitation * Impersonation * Mimicry Capabilities The user can alter their form to take on the appearance of others, typically when they've seen said other at least once. Applications *Action Replication *Adoptive Muscle Memory *DNA Replication *Skill Replication *Vocal Replication Variations * Flesh Masking * Perfect Doppelgänger Associations * Disguise Mastery * Identity Manipulation * Illusive Appearance * Malleable Anatomy * Replication * Shapeshifting * Total Mimicry Limitations * Can only take the physical appearance of another, not create a completely new form. * May be limited to the user's own body mass and size. * May have some flaw or be penetrable in specific ways. Traditionally the user may keep some minor aspect of their true form or their reflection/shadow doesn't change. * May not extend to any actual superpowers, skills, or memories the copied person has. * Clothing and tools may remain unchanged, requiring the user to manually change. Known Users Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Cartoons/Comics Literature Known Objects * Deployable Holographic Disguise Emitter (Cars) * Disguise Generator Watch (Megamind) * Disguise Spell/Transformation Spell (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) * Formula 55 (Jacqueline Hyde) * Magic Vitamin Pills (Igor) * Mane Mane no Mi (One Piece) * Mira Mira no Mi (One Piece) * Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Kyubi (One Piece) * Photostatic Veil (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Dimension ÄRM, Lippenstift (Marchen Awakens Romance) * Polyjuice Potion (Harry Potter) * Glamour Mask (Trollhunters) * Moby Morpher (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Cartoon/Comics Kelpie (American Dragon) Shapeshifting.gif|Kelpie (American Dragon: Jake Long) ALBEDO.jpg|Albedo (Ben 10) can take on the appearance of Ben Tennyson. Sludgepuppy.png|Lenopans (Ben 10) Sisyphus.jpg|Sisyphus (Class of the Titans) Blorgulax.jpg|Blorgulax (Futurama) Shape Shifter appearance.png|Shape Shifter (Gravity Falls) Camille_Leon.jpg|Camille Leon (Kim Possible) Changelings appear to help Pharynx S7E17.png|Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) MutagenMan.png|Mutagen Man (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV Series) Magic Vitamin Pills.jpg|Magic Vitamin Pills (Igor) Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-4546.jpg|Leroy (Leroy & Stitch) Mimic.png|Mimic (IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog) Walter Naugus takes form of Nigel Acorn.jpg|Walter Naugus (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), takes form of Nigel Acorn. Steve_Eggman_profile.png|Morpho (Sonic Boom) Ultimate Marvel Carnage Doppelganger Morphing.jpg|With the use of Haemokinetic Shapeshifting, Carnage (Ultimate Marvel) can shapeshift itself to mimic Richard Parker’s body, much to Peter Parker’s/Spider-Man’s shock. Sun-wukong.jpg|Sun Wukong (Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny) Sedusa-Improved-from-678020.png|Sedusa (Powerpuff Girls) Anime/Manga Royd Lloyd.png|Royd Lloyd (Bleach) can become a perfect copy of any person, including copying their memories and personality, but not their abilities. Diva pic.png|Diva (Blood+) can assume the shape of those who's blood she drinks. Transformation.gif|Mirajane (Fairy Tail) transformation into Lucy. Pluto catches Snow.PNG|Pluto (Marchen Awakens Romance) can transform into anyone when she uses her Dimension ÄRM, Lippenstift. Mane Mane no Mi.PNG|Bentham (One Piece) ate the Mane Mane no Mi, and can become a perfect clone of anyone whose face he touches. File:Living_Mirror.png|With the Mira Mira no Mi, Charlotte Brûlée (One Piece) has the ability to become the mirror image of any person. Sedusa_Z.gif|Sedusa (Powerpuff Girls Z) 316anime.png|Experiment 316 "Morpholomew" (Stitch!) Live Television/Movies Drake_Blade.jpg|Drake (Blade: Trinity) can assume the shape of any human he can think of. PaigeGlamour (1).gif|Paige Matthews (Charmed) glamouring into Sylvia. PaigeGlamour (2).gif|Paige Matthews (Charmed) removing the Billie disguise. The Other Mother.png|The Beldam (Coraline) Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-7543.jpg|Mater Mater (Dinsey's Cars) disguises himself as Ivan the tow truck, with the usage of Deployable Holographic Disguise Emitter. Doctoer_clone.jpg|Prisoner Zero (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Hour) takes on the form of the Doctor and young Amy Pond. The_Flesh_face.jpg|The Flesh (Doctor Who) kate-to-zygon-o.gif|Kate (Doctor Who) reveals herself to be a zygon. Saibra.jpg|Saibra (Doctor Who) is a mutant human who can replicate a person by touching any part of their organic matter. Formula 55.jpg|Formula 55 (Jacqueline Hyde) Veil May2.png|Photostatic Veil (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg|Disguise Generator Watch (Megamind) Serleena (Men In Black 2).jpg|Serleena (Men In Black 2) disguises herself as a lingerie model. Lucy-0.jpg|Lucy (Misfits) Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-7859.jpg|Drake Stone (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) masquerades himself as Dave Stutler, also his weird smile. Denise Simmons.jpg|Denise Simmons (Wingin' It) Lucas Los Protegidos.jpg|After his power became more powerful, Lucas (Los Protegidos) no need to touch a person to transform into anyone. Tessa Gray.jpg|Tessa Gray (The Shadowhunter Chronicles) can take the form of anyone she forms a psychic link with. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 0996.jpg|Polyjuice Potion (Harry Potter) Skrulls (MCU).jpg|Skrulls (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Xaviax.png|General Xaviax (Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight) Alice (Transformers - Revenge Of The Fallen).jpg|Alice (Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen) Mulgarath.jpg|Mulgarath (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Video Games Decoy Octopus.jpg|Decoy Octopus (Metal Gear Solid) can mimic others to the point of copying their blood. Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries